


Who Could Forget?

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bullying, Cheese, Crack, Gen, Like i don’t mean “uwu this is cheesy” i mean literal physical cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: in case you all forgot Mr. Bing-Bong
Relationships: Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 15





	Who Could Forget?

**Author's Note:**

> i’m tired, a 16 year old kid tried flirting with me, asked to give me his number, i said no, and i thought about Mr. Bing-Bong and here we are. please help me.

Taako and Lup were walking around town, cheese in their bags, glancing every so often at the clock tower near the middle of town. 3:58 pm. It was almost time. Lup grinned, grabbed Taako’s arm and started running towards the pavilion right in the center of the town. They arrived a bit early, but other children and teens had already gathered. Everyone else had bags of cheese in hand. Lup caught eyes with some kid named Greg and flipped him off. 

4:02 pm. The guest of honor arrived, bottle of whiskey already more than half gone. The depressed looking clown sat down on the ground and sighed. Then the first cheese was yeeted. Cheese was flying from every direction, all landing on Mr. Bing-Bong. The drunken clown started to cry, and the teens and children cheered. 

Taako and Lup quickly unwrapped the fantasy Kraft fantasy American fantasy processed cheese food they had, and threw it directly at the clown’s face. It made a satisfying slapping noise as it made contact with the clown. All the children were laughing and having a lovely time, while Mr. Bing-Bong sobbed and drank, mumbling about nothing in particular. He peeled one of the pieces of processed cheese food from his eye and popped it in his mouth, washing it down with whiskey. 

When all the kids got bored they wandered off, chatting happily as they went. Mr. Bing-Bong drank his last swig of whiskey and wiped his tears, smearing his white and red makeup.


End file.
